


Slow Hands

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: You met Sam the night before at a bar. You go back the next night to see him again. There is smut. (I'm not great at summaries)





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me while I was at SPN NOLA. I blame my Sam girl friends that I was hanging around with. Darn them.....

Going back to the crowded bar from last night, all I could hope for was that he was there again.. HE was this gorgeous, tall God that caught my eye last night. When I say tall God, I’m talking 6’4”, 6’5”, and amazing floppy brown hair that I was caught between wanting to run my fingers through and yanking on it so I could shove my tongue down his throat.

Making my way through the crowd, I spotted him towering over the other patrons. As I sauntered over towards him, he raised the beer that he was drinking so he could take a sip. His hand wrapped around the longneck. He has really great hands. We made eye contact and he headed in my direction.

“Hey.” I started.

“Hey.” He responded, looking down at me. “I’m glad to see you again.” We headed over towards to coat room so I could get rid of my jacket. Or at least that’s what I thought.Next thing I knew, his lips were crashing against mine, as he picked me up and pushed me against the wall.

 

_ “We should take this back to my place” _

_ That’s what he said right to my face _

_ ‘Cause I want you bad _

_ Yeah, I want you, baby _

_ I’ve been thinking ‘bout it all day _

_ And I hope you feel the same way, yeah _

_ ‘Cause I want you bad _

_ Yeah, I want you, baby _

 

Tongues and teeth clashing against each other, it was hot. When we came up for air, he leaned his forehead against mine and we looked into each other’s eyes and breathed.

“We should take this back to my place.” He said.

“Mhm.” I managed to get out. All I could focus on was the hard length that was pressing into me. I had to feel more of that. I continued to grind into him. “Yea, let’s go.” He grabbed my hand and we headed out to the parking lot.

 

_ Slow, slow hands _

_ Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry _

_ No, no chance _

_ That I’m leaving here without you on me _

_ I, I know _

_ Yeah, I already know that there ain’t no stopping _

_ Your plans and those _

_ Slow hands (woo) _

_ Slow hands _

 

We made it to his black Dodge Charger, but didn’t get much further than that. We did mean to get in the car, but that flat surface of the door was enough for us to push and grind against each other. Forgoing the passenger door, he opened the back door and we got in. This wasn’t going to be easy but fuck it. I waited 24 hours for this. Once we were in the backseat, things started to slow down. There wasn’t any need to rush, the car was in a relatively secluded spot and there were no people around, we could take out time with each other. Touching, tasting, it was all about sensations, I wanted to consume him. He trailed his hands slowly up my back, gently pulling my shirt up. I raised my arms so that he could pull it off me. Then it was his turn. He was wearing too many layers while we were in the bar, never mind that we were now alone in the car. I needed to get my hands on him with a feeling akin to the need to breathe. 

I peeled his button up off his shoulders, revealing the Henley beneath it. Grrr….why was he wearing so many layers?! I leaned forward, taking his face in my hands so I could kiss him again. His hands still stroked along my back, one of them making their way up to my neck and into my hair, deepening the kiss. He coaxed my mouth open and then his tongue was in my mouth, entwining with my own. Our tongues danced together, softly and slowly. He tasted slightly hoppy from the beer he had been drinking earlier, mixed with his own unique flavor. It was intoxicating and I had to have more. Pushing myself against him, our tongues fought for dominance and I could feel what this was doing to him.

 

_ I just wanna take my time _

_ We could do this, baby, all night, yeah _

_ ‘Cause I want you bad _

_ Yeah, I want you, baby _

 

His lips moved from my lips, over my jaw, and down to my neck. I got my hands between us so that I could work at removing his pants. After some awkward fumbling, he was finally divested of his pants and his full glory was revealed. Holy hell was he huge! There was no way I was going to get my hands around him. Putting a hand on him, I started to stroke, the feeling amazing. As cheesy as it sounds, it was like velvet over steel. The skin so soft over his hard length.

He broke away from kissing me so that he could gently lay me back across the seat. I  continued my stroking, reveling in the moans that came out of his mouth, his hot breath now brushing across my breasts. Lightly trailing kisses, his tongue just touching the tips of my nipples. I arched into him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I needed to feel him in me.

 

_ Slow, slow hands _

_ Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry _

_ No, no chance _

_ That I’m leaving here without you on me _

_ I, I know _

_ Yeah, I already know that there ain’t no stopping _

_ Your plans and those _

_ Slow hands (woo) _

 

“Sam..Sam..need..” I gasped out.

“Mmm...yea...me too.” He replied, sounding just as wrecked as I did. I wantonly humped him, trying to get that gorgeous cock inside of me. Keeping his mouth on me, lavishing my breasts with continued attention, while reaching behind him to extract a condom from his forgotten jeans. He slid it on with one hand while the other came up to cradle my head, bringing his lips to mine to start kissing once again. Guiding him into my entrance, I groaned into his mouth at the slight burn from his considerable size stretching my pussy to fullness. He started to thrust slowly, the drag of his cock on my walls absolutely amazing. It’s almost too slow, but wanting it to last, there is no need to speed up, it’s almost perfect just the way it is, but I need more.

 

_ Fingertips puttin’ on a show _

_ Got me now and I can’t say no _

_ Wanna be with you all alone _

_ Take me home, take me home _

_ Fingertips puttin’ on a show _

_ Can’t you tell that I want you, baby, yeah _

 

Feeling the pleasure build, but not wanting it to end, I push back at Sam’s chest. “Want to ride you.” I say, trying to get ahold of myself.

His hazel eyes are almost completely black with lust, but he nods his head and maneuvers us both so that I’m on top. The new angle is amazing and I can’t help but gasp out at the pleasure that races through me. I start moving, bouncing up and down on his cock, bracing myself with my hands on his shoulders while he trails his fingertips up and down my sides, sending shivers throughout my body despite the heat in the Charger. The windows are completely fogged up at this point, sweat dripping down our skin as we pant and move against each other.

“Almost there, ugh, so close, don’t stop.” I know I’m babbling at this point, but I’m so close. I can feel my orgasm approaching, but I need a little nudge. Taking one of my hands off Sam’s shoulder, I reach between us and start rubbing my clit. This, coupled with the dirty grind I started is enough to push me over the edge. “Ugh...Sam...Yes!!!!” I scream as I feel myself clench around him, my orgasm rocking me.

My clenching pussy in turn sets Sam off, letting out a groan as he starts to pound relentlessly into me. The extra stimulation is almost too much. “I think I’m going to come again.” I manage to gasp out. This second orgasm throws him to the brink and he grabs my hips, bouncing me up and down, and then, with a deep groan he’s coming and it’s so good.

 

_ Slow hands _

_ Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry _

_ No, no chance _

_ That I’m leaving here without you on me _

_ I, I know _

_ Yeah, I already know that there ain’t no stopping _

_ Slow hands _

_ Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry _

_ No, no chance _

_ That I’m leaving here without you on me _

_ I, I know _

_ Yeah, I already know that there ain’t no stopping _

_ Your plans and those slow hands (woo) _

_ Yeah, these slow hands _

_ Woo, slow hands _

 

Threading my fingers through his hair, I lay my head on his chest, just breathing him in.

“So,” he starts as we come down from our climaxes, “can I have your number?”

**Author's Note:**

> "Slow Hands" by Niall Horan  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5FzCz8NC58
> 
> Thank you for ready my stories!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> You can find me on my fan fic Twitter account, @cas_s_honeybee


End file.
